Level 2
Blood Walk This ritual allows the caster to trace the lineage of another Cainite. System: Successful casting requires three hours and a blood point from the subject being traced. While the caster is in a deep trance, the blood must be tasted. This gives the caster knowledge not only of the subject’s immediate sire, but of successively older generations. A perception + Empathy roll (Diff 6) is required; each success discovers a lower generation. Also, the caster automatically becomes aware of any blood oaths the subject has, in either capacity. Specific knowledge of each oath bonded vampire is also obtained; including the vampires true name, personality and relation to the subject. Donning the Mask of Shadows This Ritual renders its subject translucent, her form appearing dark and Smokey and the sounds of her footsteps muffled. While it does not create true invisibility, the mask of shadows makes the subject much less likely to be detected by sight or hearing. System: This ritual may be simultaneously cast on a number of subjects equal to the casters Occult rating; each individual past the first adds 5 min to the base casting time. Individuals under the mask of shadows can only be detected if the observer succeeds in a perception+Awareness roll (difficulty = casters wits + Occult) or if the observer possesses a power (i.e. Auspex) to penetrate level 3 Obfuscate. The mask of shadows lasts a number of hours equal to the number of successes rolled when it is cast or until the caster lowers it. Eyes of the Night Hawk This ritual allows a vampire to see through the eyes of a bird, and to hear through its ears. The bird chosen must be touched by the vampire when the ritual is initiated, and it must be a predatory bird. At the end of this ritual, the caster must put out the bird’s eyes, les she suffer blindness herself. System: The vampire is able to mentally control where the bird travels for the duration of the ritual. The bird will not necessarily perform any other action than flight – the thaumaturge cannot command it to fight, pick up and return and object or scratch a target. The bird returns to the vampire after finishing its flight. If the vampire does not put out the bird’s eyes, she suffers a three-night period of blindness. This ritual ceases effect at sunrise; if the bird has not reached its destination or is too far from the vampire for the final step to be taken, too bad, Dracula. Extinguish This ritual eliminates the threat that fire poses to kindred. The caster is able to douse dangerous flames, leaving vampire hunters quite surprised when their torches and brands are no longer effective tools. To enact this ritual, the caster pinches out a candles flame while spitting on the floor. System: The ritual is set up in advance, but for the entire night the caster has but to speak a single magical syllable to extinguish one fire up to the size of a bonfire. For the duration of one night, the caster can use this power a number of times equal to the number of successes on the initial ritual roll. Pinching out the candles flame in preparation is likely to require a Rotschreck check, as well. Machine Blitz Machines go haywire when this ritual is cast. It takes effect instantly and lasts as long as the vampire concentrates on it. This ritual may be used to kill car engines, erase computer media, stop life support machines, ect. Essentially, machine blitz ceases any machine more complex than a rope and pulley. The caster must have a scrap of rusted metal in his possession for the ritual to work. System: This ritual only stops machines; it does not grant any control over them. The effects of this ritual are invisible and not necessarily obvious – these things just seem to happen by coincidence. Principle Focus of Vitae Infusion This ritual imbues a quantity of blood within the object upon which the ritual is cast. The object must be small enough for the vampire to carry in both hands, and it may be as small as a dime. After the ritual is conducted, the object takes on a reddish hue and becomes slick to the touch. At a mental command, the caster may release the object from its enchantment, causing it to break down into a pool of blood. This blood may serve whatever purpose the vampire desires; Many Tremere wear enchanted baubles to ensure they have emergency supplies of vitae. System: An object may only store one point of vitae. If a kindred wishes to make an infused focus for an ally, she may do so but the blood contained within must be her own (and if the ally drinks the blood, they are one step closer to the blood bond). The ally must be present at the creation of the focus. Recure of the Homeland The vampire calls on the power of the earth to heal grave wounds she may have received. The Thaumaturge must use at least a handful of dirt from the city or town of her mortal birth and recite a litany of her family tree as she casts this ritual. System: The Cainite must mix the earth with two points of her own blood to make a healing paste. One handful will heal one aggravated wound, and only one handful can be used per night. Ward Versus Ghouls By evoking this ritual, the Tremere creates a glyph that causes great pain to any ghoul who comes in contact with it. The caster pours a points worth of blood over the object he wishes to ward (a piece of parchment, a doorknob etc.) and recites the incantation which takes ten minutes. In 10 hours, the magical ward is complete, and will inflict excruciating pain on any ghoul unfortunate to touch it. System: Ghouls touching warded objects suffer 3 dice of lethal damage. This damage occurs again if the ghoul touches the object further; A ghoul who consciously wishes to touch a warded object must spend a point of will to do so. This ritual wards only one object – if inscribed on the side of a car it only affects the door or fender not the whole car. Wards may also be placed on weapons. Category:Victorian London RPG Wiki Category:Vampire Disciplines